


同担拒否

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [14]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 杨菲爱豆和她的老师男友都市言情单元剧





	同担拒否

“哎，那么菲列特利加的理想男友是什么样子的？”  
“普通英俊，中等身材就好，喜欢红茶。”  
电脑前喝茶的杨威利一口红茶差点喷到电脑屏幕上。直播综艺里的主持人还在追问菲列特利加红茶的问题，杨威利赶紧抓过纸巾擦干手抖出来的液体。  
“哟，杨老师，你也看爱豆啊？”梅赛史密斯溜到窗边开小差，见杨威利难得的大动作便下意识多瞟了两眼他的屏幕，“菲列特利加！”  
杨威利把废纸扔进手边废纸篓，顺手关掉了直播页面：“没事点个节目看看。”  
梅赛史密斯看他淡漠的样子，也很难想象老派的杨威利也和小年轻一样追爱豆的样子。  
“啊，菲列小姐真的好可爱，好想有这样的女朋友啊！”他对着窗户伸了个懒腰嘴里念念有词，杨威利听着他在一旁念叨菲列小姐这里可爱那里迷人，又给自己倒了一杯茶。  
“抱歉，你挡着阳光了。”  
梅赛史密斯缩回自己的位置，临了探出个头来：“杨老师，考虑加入我们菲列小姐fanclub吗？”   
“瞎凑什么热闹。”杨威利关了电脑，收拾东西准备下班了。学校里的横幅拉了几天，各个路口都有相应活动的学生，且有往外校发展蔓延的趋势。

杨威利在“生而为人无罪，你不需要抱歉”的横幅下站了两分钟，又向着校门口迈出了脚步。

  
尤里安去上大学之后，杨威利恢复了久违的单身生活，简单处理晚饭的同时接受了卡介伦几天后的邀约，站在家里唯一打开的那盏灯下洗碗。  
演播室里的灯光不知道是不是很不舒服，他这么想着，手里的一套碗碟就洗好了，下方的洗碗机跟个摆设似的没开过几次。亚典波罗他们常吐槽他这点，不过三十的人活的像个文物，什么流行不懂什么。  
杨威利对此不甚在意，如果不是手机app里的强制广告刷屏，那些流量快销明星的脸他怕是见都没见过。  
他正思考着明天去食堂吃什么这个严肃话题，茶几上的手机响了起来，闪烁不停的屏幕照亮了不大的客厅。  
“这么暗？怎么不开灯？”菲列特利加的声音从视频那边传来，杨威利看出来她的打扮和直播里相差无几，神色里还有些许疲惫。他从善如流去开了灯，视频里的菲列特利加满意地点点头：“嗯嗯，让我好好看看这张普通英俊的脸，啊，元气满满了！”  
杨威利的脸上不由自主染上笑意，捧着手机往书房走：“你在节目上瞎说什么？”  
“你终于看我的节目啦？”菲列特利加神情里的疲惫一扫而空，刚准备和他多说几句，突然神色一变，“经纪人过来了，我先挂了！”  
挂断画面停在杨威利的手机上，他发过去一句“早点休息”便放下手机开始看书，静静等着一天结束的信号。  


作为当红偶像的菲列特利加最近很忙，她借着从团队单飞的机会准备转型，事务所也不愿浪费了她的外貌和资质，积极为她规划新的作品。  
直播结束后她抽空和杨威利视频了一会儿，赶着经纪人奥贝斯坦过来之前挂断。   
公司练功房的灯开了一半，菲列特利加看着镜子里的自己，想到了刚开始做偶像的那段日子，镜子深处的那片黑暗和那段时间相比不过尔尔，如果不是那个人顺手的安慰，今天的自己也不会站在这里吧。  
“乱世总是最不缺耳语，哪种美丽会换来妒忌”*  
“喧哗如果不停，让我陪你安静。”  
音箱里循环着她不不久后要发布的单曲，汗水随着节奏在从她额间流下，落在木质地板上倒映她的身影。她双手划过头顶，撩起亚麻色的短发，发梢溶入灯光，有什么隐藏在律动里的力量从胸口呼之出，突破囹圄。

  
晚安。  
手机屏幕在凌晨闪出这条问候，杨威利已经沉浸在梦乡。

  
在酒吧遇到这个画着妆的女孩的时候，杨威利并不知道这世界上还有“偶像”这种职业，在他眼里那些常出现在电视上的面孔无非是演员歌手之类的常见类型。  
那时的他刚被前女友甩开，心里多多少少有些惆怅，更多的是在纳闷自己到底哪里做错了。  
“叔叔，你都这把年纪了，这种事情还搞不懂吗？”坐在他旁边的女孩不知什么时候和他聊了起来，杨威利从深色吧台的反光里打量了一下自己，应该还没潦倒到被人叫叔叔的年纪吧？。  
“你多大？这么喊我。”他笑着回答少女，菲列特利加迟疑了一下回答：“20，20啦。”  
这个时候的菲列特利加加入偶像团体有段时间了，她所在的组合经过了刚开始的小爆发之后很快陷入了低谷，如果说只是玩个新鲜，此时退出也不失为一个选择。  
“但是啊，以贩卖梦想作为梦想的话，这样说放弃就放弃，那梦想也太廉价了。”菲列特利加有胆子谎报年龄，还是没胆子点酒精，抱着一杯色彩艳丽的气泡果汁，一双棕色眼睛在吧台的灯光下闪闪发光。  
杨威利并不太懂她在说什么，本着教书育人的职业习惯，他觉得留这个小姑娘一个人在这里也不合适。  
“这周末，在本市的剧场，大哥你带着新女友来看我的表演吧，这张券给你。”菲列特利加脑袋趴在吧台上，从口袋里掏出一张票券，“结束前来看一眼也好呀……反正总有位置啦。”  
杨威利被她改口的称谓逗笑了，接过了那张票券。  
后来杨威利才知道，那时的菲列特利加只有16岁。  
“差点犯错。”他吹开红茶上的热气，心里念叨着为人师表。  
他也是没想到，为人师表这句话在他心里一念，就念到了她高中毕业。

  
这周末菲列特利加终于抓着控溜了出来，塞给他一张后台通行证，杨威利恍惚间回到了几年前的那个晚上。  
“周六晚我这场演唱会，转型第一步！”菲列特利加今晚很开心，虽然想了很久的火锅麻辣烫都被奥贝斯坦命令禁止了，但能在杨威利家里两人好好吃一顿饭本身就是一件让她放松的事情。  
“周六我加班，下班就过去。”杨威利从冰箱里翻出两个球冰冰格，这样讲究的东西还是菲列特利加偶尔来的时候给他添置的。  
圆润的冰块隐藏进白兰地琥珀色液体里，只在摇晃杯子的时候发出潮湿的碰撞声。  
菲列特利加有些醉了，拽着他的衣领窝在他怀里轻声哼唱着那首新歌，“别让谁去改变了你，你是你，或是妳都行……”  
她环住杨威利的脖子，一个个音节送进他的耳朵：“今晚只唱给你听……嗯……专属演唱会……”

  
周五亚典波罗自告奋勇陪着杨威利去医院看望出事的学生，杨威利自己很不擅长面对学生家长。距离事件发生过去已经半个月，校方虽然极力掩饰，但网络的速度还是快了一步，接受认同反对霸凌的活动已经在高校间展开。  
杨威利的学生指着做好的网页给他看，他摸了摸学生的脑袋没有说话，且装作晚了一步看见教师群里的通知。  
周六他按计划在系里加班整理资料，临近下班的时候内部电话请他去院长办公室喝茶。  
他想起了霍克前几天鬼鬼祟祟往院长办公室跑，不用想也知道是谁暴露他对于事件发酵的放任行为。

  
“去体育馆，尽量快。”他坐上出租车时早已过了演唱会开始的时间，手机屏幕上那句菲列特利加一段时间前发给他的“我上台了”，被他攥在手里，又放回风衣口袋。  
工作证让他畅通无阻穿越通道，站在了舞台的侧面，闪烁的舞台灯光刺得他睁不开眼，他还是一眼认出了舞台中央的那个人影。

“哪朵玫瑰 没有荆棘”  
舞台灯光如璀璨星空，玫瑰光效洒满整个舞台，礼花随气流承载着歌声飞散至体育场的每个角落，重拍被踩在舞动的女人脚下，附点敲击在杨威利心口。  
他恍惚间看到六年前小剧场里蹦跳的少女。  
“别让谁去改变了你 你是你 或是妳都行”  
他找到了她的眼睛，一如既往地盛满温柔，在那个绚烂夺目的身体上散发着沉静柔和的光芒，蕴含着突破囹圄的力量。

  
“我看到你了！”菲列特利加在后台找到了他，拉着他躲近了自己的休息室，门被压上又反锁。  
她剧烈的心跳从焦灼的吻传达给他，外面的嘈杂声被阻挡在一墙之外。  
杨威利把她从身上扒下来，直视着她的眼睛，抚摸上她有些脱皮的嘴唇和自己刚留下的液体：“你看到我的报告了。”  
“不小心看到的。”菲列特利加引导他的手来到胸口，薄薄的胸衣下是即将跳脱而出的心脏。  
“你看到的我，是什么样的？现在的它，是因为你在跳动。”  
杨威利让她坐在桌边，一手解开自己的领带松开领口，一手分开她的腿，顺着她攀住他脖子的放下吻了下去：“你知道的……我不太会说话。” 

**Author's Note:**

> * 本集所有歌词来自蔡依林&五月天《玫瑰少年》


End file.
